In a peer-to-peer (P2P) live streaming environment, there are two types of approaches: tree based and mesh based. Some work has been done in providing contribution aware P2P live streaming for the tree based approach. No known work has been done to provide contribution aware P2P live streaming for the mesh based approach. The mesh based approach, however, outperforms the tree based approach in terms of robustness, efficiency, etc.
In the mesh based approach to P2P live streaming, the environment is characterized by peers having constrained heterogeneous outgoing bandwidth. It is desirable to provide contribution aware P2P live streaming for a mesh based approach where the peers have constrained heterogeneous outgoing bandwidth.